The Hot Silver Haired Super Star
by graceful writer
Summary: This is the best thing you'll ever read! Its about Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is this number one Super Star. Kagome is an average gurl! Will they meet? Will Inuyasha fall for her or brush her off! Find out in this totally amazing Fic!
1. Default Chapter

THE HOT SILVER HAIRED SUPER STAR

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST PIC, HOPE YOU LOVE IT! DON'TFORGET GIVE ME REVIEWS!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF INUYASHA.

Kagome watched the hottest guy in the world on TV. His name was Inuyasha and he had amazing long silver hair. His eyes were to die for, in bright golden orbs. The most toned body and a cute cocky smirk. She stared dreamily at the tv screen. I wish I could meet him thought Kagome. Beside him a girl stepped in. Kagome glared at the girl. She was his hot super model girlfriend. Her name was Kikyo, she had long blackish brown hair and cold looking brown eyes. Inuyasha's hand rested around her waist. What Kagome wouldn't give to be in Kikyo's position right now. Kagome was just an ordinary middle class girl. She was the smartest girl in the school and her teachers loved her. She had aced every test and homework assignment. Well I better get to school. (A/N: Kagome was up since five watching Inuyasha ) She got dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt. It fit great on her . She grabbed her book bag and an apple and headed for school. On her way she stopped by her friend Sango's house. " Hey Sango you ready?" Kagome asked anxiously, they were almost late. "Coming!" called Sango. She was dressed in a denim skirt and a pink tank top. "Who are you going to impress today?" asked Kagome playfully. "Shut-up Kagome" said Sango blushing furiously. Sango was very pretty she had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Lets go were almost late!" said Kagome rushing down the sidewalk.

To be continued…. Review Please!


	2. The Surprise

THE SURPRISE

Hey guys this is chapter 2. Sorry the last one was a bit short. Anyways in this one Kagome'sprincipalhas planned a surprise for her! Well you'll find out while reading ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

"Kagome wait up!" yelled Sango running up to her friend.

"Geez Sango and your athletic," laughed Kagome watching Sango grab at the stich in her side

"Well you know I'm not a morning person," said Sango

"Why do you think I'm always late?" asked Sango raising her eyebrows.

Kagome just smiled and she and Sango continued on there way to class. As soon as they sat down for there first period class the principals voice is heard.

"Kagome Higurashi, report to the principals office immediately!" boomed the voice

"What!" Kagome said to herself.

She was a perfect student she couldn't be in trouble. Sango just stared wide eyed at Kagome.

"Kagome you better go before you get in more trouble," said the boy Hojo who sat behind Kagome.

Kagome wandered down the hallway to the principal's office, fear growing within her. Wait why should she be scared, it's not like she did anything wrong. As she entered the office the secretary took her into the room. The principal's chair was facing the window.

"Take your seat Higurashi," said the principal.

"Y-yes sir," said Kagome her voice as small as a mouse.

As the chair turned around she saw the shiny bald head and over sized glasses of the principal. Some of her fear disappeared as she watched this man.

"Well as you see Ms. Higurashi you are our top student and we think that you should receive a prize for you efforts," said the principal sweating uncontrollably.

"A- a prize sir?" asked Kagome surprised most of the fear gone just curiosity and excitement left.

"Yes and well you r prize is to go visit the biggest super star at his home for a week," said the principal rather nervously.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. The principal watched Kagome then said "The superstar is INUYASHA!"

Kagome was awestruck she never thought that she would even see Inuyasha except from her TV screen, but here she will be at his house for a week!

"Your mother has given you permission, just pack your bags and a limo is waiting outside," said the principal proud of what a prize he had got.

"OH MY GOSH!" I can't believe it thank you sir. Kagome gave the bald man a huge bear hug. Kagome ran down the hall into her class room. She told Sango everything. Sango looked dumbstruck. Sango and Kagome hugged. Kagome quickly crammed everything in her bag and ran outside to find a beautiful stretch limo in front if her school.

She slowly walked up to the man who seemed to be the driver.

"Uh hi I'm Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome almost bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"Oh hi Ms. Higurashi, right this way please," said the driver. He led her to the far end of the limo opened the door and seated her.

"If you need anything just push the red button," Said the driver.

"OK," said Kagome.

"OMG, I'm meeting Inuyasha!" thought Kagome. I hope he likes me.

The limo arrived in front of Kagome's house. She ran through the door and upstairs to pack. No one was home so she scribbled a note for her family. She jumped in the shower did her hair and put on her favorite outfit. She looked much better. She had on a cute mini skirt that was denim and an orange halter top. Her hair was down in her natural waves and a light pink lip gloss played across her lips. She ran down the stairs and into the limo. In about 30 minutes the limo stopped in front of a huge three story mansion. The front yard was spectacular and in the driveway was an amazing water fountain. Kagome got out of the limo in awe. She walked up the steps and the driver behind her with her bags. Kagome was really nervous she was meeting her most favorite star in his house!

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

I hope this one was longer. Don't forget give me as many reviews as you can! PS Thanks for the tips on the reviews!


	3. The Great Meet

The Great Meet

**DISCLAIMER**: INUYASHA AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME

Sorry I took so long in writing the next chapter. Teachers give out too much homework these days. Anyways aside from my personal life I wrote the 3 rd chapter **Finally. **In this chapter Kagome finally meets Inuyasha! Not to mention _someone_ gets jealous.

Kagome was nervous and excited at the same time. For a while she stood there watching the door imagining what will happen.

"Hello, Miss Kagome, will you be knocking on the door?" asked the driver.

"Oh, sorry!" said Kagome forgetting to knock, lost in her own thoughts. She looked around and found the doorbell. It looked very fancy. She pushed it and the most beautiful melodious sound came from it. She waited and waited and waited. Then she heard a crack and the giant doors opened, slowly. Kagome stared in awe at the entrance hall. She had never seen such a beautiful home, and this was just the entrance hall. Kagome was so amazed that she didn't notice the woman at the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the woman rudely.

Kagome recognized her instantly it was Kikyo as glamorous as ever. Her makeup was all in place and she was wearing a mini skirt like Kagome and a light pink blouse.

"Oh hi I'm Kagome," said Kagome at loss for words.

"Oh you must be the girl," said Kikyo.

"Uh yeah," said Kagome not surprised by Kikyo's rude attitude.

"INUYASHA BABY SOME CONTEST WINNER IS HERE!" yelled Kikyo in a falsely sweet tone.

"Hold on Kikyo I'm coming!" yelled Inuyasha.

Then behind Kikyo he walked over. Dressed in casual jeans t-shirt of course they were designer casualties. His hair was flowing silvery in the wind. His cute little ears were twitching slightly. His golden orbs of eyes were shining brilliantly. There on his face was his famous cocky smirk.

"Hi you must be Kagome," he said putting his hand forward for Kagome to shake.

Inuyasha watched this girl. To his amazement Kagome looked just like Kikyo but there were obvious traits that set them apart. Kagome had large almost black eyes. Her hair was ravenous black, no doubt about that. Kikyo's eyes were always cold not warm like this girls. Even through nervousness Kagome looked amazing, her soft curves shivered a bit in the wind.

"H- h- h-hi Inuyasha," stammered Kagome.

Stupid why were you stammering thought Kagome to herself.

"Why don't we go in?" asked Kikyo coldly as if jealous.

"Yeah let's go its getting a bit chilly," said Inuyasha following Kikyo.

Kagome followed again watching Inuyasha his hair flowing gently and his ears again were twitching. Inuyasha felt Kagome's eyes on him wondering what she's thinking of him.

RRRRRRRRING, Kikyo" phone rang.

"Hello, yes …, I'll be there," said Kikyo turning scarlet.

"Inuyasha babe, I have to go on an immediate trip for two days," said Kikyo saying that as if she was swallowing poison. It was obvious she didn't want to leave.

"Ok Kikyo," said Inuyasha as if in relief.

Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and gave him an over passionate kiss that left her mouth as red as blood. Inuyasha turned scarlet. Before turning to go Kikyo cocked an eyebrow at Kagome as if telling her to stay away from him. Then Kikyo ran out of the house and drove away.

"Uh sorry 'bout that" said Inuyasha.

"Its ok," said Kagome a bit embarrassed.

"Here I'll show you to your room," said Inuyasha still a bit red in the face.

He led her to a large beautifully sculpted staircase. They climbed it and finally reached the next floor. Then they walked silently to a large room about three times the size of Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome was in awe at the large beautifully decorated room. As she stepped in her foot got caught on the rug and down she went. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. As she opened her eyes she stared into large golden orbs.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um yeah thanks,"said Kagome turning comepletely scarlet.

Inuyasha himself was turning scarlet. Man this girl smells great. Such a subtle scent to her. He could hold her all day. Her form fit perfectly against him as if they were made for each other. They stood there for a while. All of a sudden Kagome sneezed, Inuyasha lost his balance and this time they both went down. Now Inuyasha was on Kagome. They both turned as red as beets. Inuyasha quickly got off Kagome scowling.

"Uh sorry about that,"said Kagome still flushed.

"Look just shut up about it okay you clumsy girl," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Hey that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't held me in the same position for like an hour!" said Kagome now angry.

"Wa What?" said Inuyasha blushing harder than ever.

"Look just unpack and come down for lunch," said Inuyasha.

"The nerve of that girl to yell at me!" muttered Inuyasha under his breath.

"I heard that!"yelled Kagome.

I never should of accepted to be the prize but somewere in him Inuyasha was glad he was. This girl had some spunk in her.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOTTA STUDY FOR MY FINALS!I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE.


	4. Whatever

Whatever

Hi guy's finals are coming up for me got to pass them! So I don't know were I left off but I'll try to remember. I'm listening to the Inuyasha sound track. Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

"Are you ready for lunch yet Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha from the dining room.

"I'm coming gosh!" screamed Kagome.

I thought life with Inuyasha would be great but he's so stubborn thought Kagome to herself. Kagome had changed from her clothes to a pair of dark denim jeans and a bright yellow t- shirt, her hair was up in a pony tail. She looked very flirty except the part that she looked like she was going to beat up anyone who even came close to her. As she climbed down the stairs she caught Inuyasha watching her. That made Kagome very self conscious.

"Why is he watching me?" Kagome asked herself.

Man she looks great in anything. She looks more like a supermodel than an average school girl. Inuyasha had to admit it himself that Kagome looked much more beautiful than Kikyo. Things between them weren't going too well. Inuyasha had decided to dump her. She's always been acting strange every time he was around her.

"Hello?" Kagome waved her hand in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome again.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Oh your ready lets go," said Inuyasha.

They stepped outside in the peaceful sweet smelling air. Everything looked so lovely. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Huh!" Kagome was blushing.

"Shut up stupid I'm not coming on to you, I'm just taking you to my car," said Inuyasha a bit annoyed and embarrassed himself.

"Why do you need to hold my hand to show me to your car?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Since I have a lot of cars and you might get lost since you haven't been here," said Inuyasha.

"Oh," said Kagome a little embaressed.

Inuyasha's hand was so strong yet gentle. Through one touch Kagome felt so secure and safe with him. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand it was so soft and gentle. He could tell she was a bit nervous, her palms were getting sweaty.

"Here we are," said Inuyasha coming to a black Lexus with tinted windows.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and they drove away. They drove in silence. It made Kagome feel awkward so she decided to make a conversation.

"You know Inuyasha you are my favorite actor, I still can't believe that your right next to me," said Kagome anxiously.

"Whatever, I'm just another being like you," said Inuyasha.

The car stopped at the restaurant. They got out and walked over there. Inside they got their own little dining area.

"Well this is nice," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess you get some privacy," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ordered a variety of different dishes from sweet, to spicy, to sour. They had lots of fun eating. It was the first time Kagome actually saw Inuyasha laugh. This made Kagome very happy.

"Hey Kagome how 'bout some dessert?" asked Inuyasha flashing a perfect smile at Kagome.

Kagomes heart just melted.

"Sure!" said Kagome playfully.

They ordered again a variety of sweet desserts. Finally when they were satisfied they ordered drinks.

"Anyway, Kagome I have a script I have to practice," said Inuyasha.

"Do you think you could practice it with me?" asked inuyasha.

"I usually do it with Kikyo but we've been having some problems," said Inuyasha.

"Sure I will," said Kagome excitedly.

They opened their books and started. It was really fun. It turns out Kagome wasn't a bad actress. They were almost finished but there was one part was left. As Kagome read what Inuyasha was about to do her eyes popped out of her head. Inuyasha was supposed to kiss her! Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see he was completely relaxed. "Are you ready Kagome?" asked Inuyasha watching her.

"Uh yeah sure," said Kagome.

Inuyasha came closer to her they were only a needle pin apart. Kagome felt his breath on her cheek. Slowly their lips met. Ever so softly Inuyasha's lips locked on to hers. It was the most amazing kiss ever. Inuyasha felt like he never did before. This kiss somehow felt so real, even though they were just practicing. They broke apart breathing hard.

WELL GUYS GIVE ME REVIEWS OKAY!

I'LL WRITE MORE BUT ITS LATE AT NIGHT NOW. BY THE WAY I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN STAR WARS 111 YOU SHOULD IT WAS SOO COOL, BUT HEY THAT'S MY OPINION. WELL TILL NEXT STORY! BYE! **GIVE ME REVIEWS!**


	5. First Kiss

**FIRST KISS**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I was late today for my French class and my teacher was soo pissed. Anyways I can't believe that Kagome actually did that even though I wrote it. Well read on to see what happens. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ……but I wish I did!**

Kagome's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Did that just happen? It had only been a couple of hours and they had actually kissed!

"I can't believe it, my first kiss by Inuyasha!" thought Kagome.

Kagome was too nervous to look Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha was turning quite red himself. He had just met this girl and already they had lip locked. I guess that's how it is in this business.

"Ahem," said Inuyasha , "thanks for… um .. you know, helping me with my script"

"Uh… no, problem" said Kagome avoiding Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hey look that wasn't for real ok so stop avoiding me," said Inuyasha his tone suddenly increasing.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," said Inuyasha eyeing Kagome, "I mean haven't you kissed a guy before?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT HUH?" asked Kagome her voice shaking slightly.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised he didn't mean to make her angry.

"Look just forget about it you middle classed wench," shrugged Inuyasha.

"A WHAT?" said Kagome her voice raising.

"A LOWLY MIDDLE CLASSED WENCH!" said Inuyasha his voice rising higher now also.

"You know any girl would die for a kiss with _ME_," said Inuyasha.

"Whatever dog breath," said Kagome just about ready to leave.

"Dog Breath?" said Inuyasha raising his eyebrows "Well maybe you haven't found out you're the worst kisser ever!" yelled Inuyasha.

"So what, can we please leave," asked Kagome.

"Fine with me!" said Inuyasha.

They walked silently to Inuyashas' car. Before turning the car on Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. Kagome stared daggers back at him, daring him to talk to her. Inuyasha didn't really want to get into another fight right now. They reached the house and Kagome got out of the car. She was about to run to the door when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"What?" said Kagome surprised.

"Hey let go of my wrist!" said Kagome

"Wait," said Inuyasha his grip tightening.

"Why should I?" asked Kagome her eyes narrowing.

"Will you just listen to me?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome "can you let go of my wrist?"

"Not till you listen to me," said Inuyasha.

"Fine," said Kagome.

"Look I'm sorry," said Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, I mean you helped me out so I didn't have a right to say those things to you and hurt your feelings," said Inuyasha softly.

"Well to tell you the truth that was my first kiss," said Kagome a bit embarrassed.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha a bit surprised.

"You're a natural," said Inuyasha still amazed at Kagome's kissing ability.

"Whatever your kind of hurting my wrist can you let go... please?" asked Kagome feeling a blush creep up.

"Uh yeah… sure," said Inuyasha flashing a smile biting his lower lip.

"Man I hope I get to kiss him again someday," thought Kagome to herself smiling at the thought.

They started walking up the steps to the door, when they reached the door they found a man not bad looking sitting by the door. He had sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair in a small pony tail.

"Miroku what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha surprised.

"Inuyasha finally you're here!" said the man.

"Oh hello there, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced," said the man taking Kagome's hand.

"I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's manager," said Miroku while planting a kiss on Kagome's hand.

"U-uh, hi I'm Kagome," said Kagome taken aback.

"Get your dirty hands off her Miroku!" said Inuyasha a bit defensive which surprised Kagome.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha is she yours?" asked Miroku innocently.

"No but that doesn't mean you can go around kissing her!" said Inuyasha.

(A/N have you guys noticed a lot of kissing is going on? Weird!)

"Well I'm sorry miss, to make it up to you can I ask you something?" asked Miroku ever so softly.

"Sure," said Kagome not really sure what was going on.

"Will you please bear my children?" asked Miroku his eyes sparkling, not only that but his hand had traveled down to Kagome's butt.

"What! No," said Kagome while slapping Miroku so hard her hand print was still there.

Inuyasha just started to crack up.

"That's what you get, keep going around doing that to girls!" smirked Inuyasha.

"Well if you're interested call me," whispered Miroku.

"No thanks," said Kagome.

They walked into Inuyasha's house.

"So where have you been?" asked Miroku.

"We just got a bite to eat," said Inuyasha as simple as that.

"Oh I see," said Miroku not asking much about it.

Only Kagome and Inuyasha new the little thing that happened and they weren't telling anyone.

As they were sitting down the door bell rang. Kagome went and answered it followed by Inuyasha. To Kagome's surprise it was Sango! Kagome threw herself at her friend excited. What could be better to be at your favorite star's house with your best friend.

"Oh um Inuyasha this is Sango my best friend in the whole entire world!"said Kagome hardly able to contain herself.

"Hi Inuyasha it's great to finally meet you!" said Sango even more excited than Kagome.

"Hey, come on in," said Inuyasha.

They all walked over and met Miroku in the living room.

"Miroku this is my bestest friend Sango!" said Kagome introducing Sango.

"Sango this is Miroku, Inuyasha's manager," said Kagome.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Miroku flashing a charmingly cute smile.

"The heavens must have smiled down on me for having met such a beauty like you," said Miroku getting that sparkle in his eyes.

Sango was blushing furiously. She obviously had a crush on him more than Inuyasha.

"Uh Sango I forgot to tell you …he's a lecher so watch out," whispered Kagome.

Sango nodded she seemed out of it, in her own little world. They sat down on the very comfortable couches. Kagome and Inuyasha went in the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks.

"They seem to be hitting it off," said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded thinking of Sango and Miroku, they made such a cute couple. Miroku hadn't grabbed or slobbered all over her yet, but Kagome had a feeling it would happen pretty soon.

"Inuyasha do you live here all alone, this house is huge?" said Kagome stepping in to the large kitchen almost bigger than her house.

"Yeah I mean Kikyo used to come over to visit but we've broken up," said Inuyasha sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"I mean she only wanted me for my money, not only that she's been cheating on me with the actor Kouga Wolf," said Inuyasha sounding bitter.

"I guess its better that she left she didn't like me anyways," said Inuyasha.

"I don't get it then why did she kiss you today?" asked Kagome curious.

"That is because she wants to get back with me but I know her plan," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, well are you ever going to get back with her?" asked Kagome sympathizing with Inuyasha.

"No, I'm done with a lying, cheating b like her," said Inuyasha angry.

(sorry guys a bit too far there, I really don't hate Kikyo)

Kagome grabbed some sodas and Inuaysha got the bags of chips, nachos, cheese, salsa, chocolate rolls, donuts, and a bunch of different types of candy. They carried it all to the other room.

"Wow that's a lot of food," said Sango.

"Yeah," said Miroku.

They sat there eating all the junk food they could. Miroku was telling jokes and Inuyasha was explaining how movies and acting all works. It was getting late and Sango had to leave. Miroku offered to drop her home.

"Sango be careful," said Kagome smiling.

"Don't worry can any guy pull anything off with me?"asked Sango raising her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling.

"Just be careful," said Kagome.

"Bye," said Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So it's just the two of us and a giant house," said Kagome as they walked back to the house.

"Hey Kagome how about a horror movie?" asked Inuyasha temptingly.

"Uh I don't know, they kind of scare me," said Kagome.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I mean I'm here to protect you from the monsters," said Inuyasha playfully which surprised Kagome.

"Fine Mr. Inuyasha the Hero," said Kagome, laughing.

Inuyasha was getting the movie set up and ready while Kagome went to get popcorn and soda. They sat on the big comfy couch and with the click of the remote the movie had started. Kagome sat close to Inuyasha knowing that this movie was going to scare her. Kagome watched and watched it seemed ok in the beginning but slowly got scarier and scarier. Kagome was feeling freaked out right now and the surround sound wasn't helping either.

**BAAMMM!**

Kagome screamed and grabbed Inuyasha. Inuyasha put an arm around her while she buried her face in his shirt.

"Hey Kagome its ok," said Inuyasha soothingly.

Kagome was close to tears by now. She hated horror movies. Inuyasha's arm made her feel so secure though. When the movie was finally over Kagome looked at Inuyasha she forgot that she was still grabbing his shirt. Inuyasha was turning very scarlet.

"Kagome get off of me," said Inuyasha.

"But I'm scared," said Kagome.

"The movie's over there's nothing to be scared of," said Inuyasha.

Tears stung in her eyes.

"What are you crying about?" asked Inuyasha now concerned.

"You're such a jerk!" said Kagome through tears.

Kagome ran up stairs to her room. Man he's a real jerk, doesn't even know how to treat a lady. She sat down on her bed. She just wanted to go home. Nothing was how she thought it would be. A second later Inuyasha came into the room.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha softly.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I didn't mean to act like that," said Inuyasha.

"The thing is that I was nervous and didn't know what to do," he said.

"You know Kagome you're the first girl that I actually had fun with," said Inuyasha.

"The thing is that I really like you," said Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I really like you Kagome and I know we just met but some feelings aren't explainable," said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. There was a look on his face that she had never seen before. Somehow she knew that he was telling the truth. She looked into those golden orbs so much care and love were shining through them.

"I really like you to Inuyasha," said Kagome softly.

She put her hand on his cheek, and slowly ran it through his hair. It was so soft and silky. Then her hand moved up to Inuyasha's cute little ears, she stoked them softly. Inuyasha was watching her how did she know how to stroke his ears. It felt amazing when Kikyo did it she grabbed and pulled which hurt. She stopped and Inuyasha ached for more. Inuyasha looked at Kagome her chocolate eyes were so soft right now. Inuyasha moved closer to her. Slowly he captured her lips once more this time for real no script and no practice. Kagome's hand went down Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's hand caressed her cheek. They broke apart.

"Inuyasha is this real or are you just practicing for your movie?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, this is real," said Inuyasha softly once again they were kissing. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha softly.

She had fallen asleep. He lay her on her bed and put the covers on her. She looked even more beautiful while sleeping. He went into his room it was large and lavishly styled but it was empty and lonely. He wished Kagome was by his side. He went to bed and slowly fell asleep.

WELL GUYS THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS CUZ I'M JUST WRITING OR SHOULD I SAY TYPING WHATEVER COMES IN MY MIND. ONE MORE THING………REVIEWS!


	6. SHOWER PROBLEM

SHOWER PROBLEM!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Hey guys I really don't have much to say right now but enjoy the story!

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself in bed. This is weird I must've fell asleep and forgot to change. Well time for a shower. She got out of bed and opened the curtains. Sunshine spilled out. What a nice day today. I wonder if Inuyasha is up yet. Kagome went to her closet and got her clothes, a towel, and a bathrobe. She walked into the bathroom and did her business. Then Kagome turned on the taps to get her bath ready.

"Hey how come there's no water coming out?" Kagome said to herself.

"Aww man, I don't even know were the other bathrooms are!" Kagome thought.

"I wonder if I can use the one in Inuyasha's room?" Kagome asked herself.

She went down the hallway and approached Inuyasha's room. She slowly opened the door. The room was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There wasn't much light though. All the light where off and Inuyasha was in the middle of a large bed, asleep. Kagome slowly tip toed into his room being careful not to wake Inuyasha.

"He must be in a real deep sleep not to have heard me," thought Kagome.

There were three doors. Kagome wondered which one was the bathroom. She noticed one door was a bit open. She glanced inside and to her joy it was the bathroom. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Once inside she turned on the light. The bathroom was large also lavishly designed in marble. Kagome undressed herself and slipped in the tub. She let the warm water run. It felt good against her body.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He heard the run of water. He sat bolt upright! Why was the water running? He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Inside her heard humming and smelled soap and shampoo. Someone was taking a bath in his bathroom!

"It better not be Miroku!" Inuyasha muttered bitterly to himself.

Miroku had done that once except he wasn't alone. There was a whole mess of girls all over his bathroom. It took three weeks to clean the mess that they had made.

"That's not happening this time," said Inuyasha.

Inside Kagome was enjoying her bath.

"**MIROKU!" YELLED INUYASHA**

Inuyasha barged into the bathroom. Inuyasha just stood there dumbstruck.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome tried to cover herself but it was impossible. Inuyasha quickly turned around his face scarlet.

"Sorry!" said Inuyasha "I thought you were Miroku!"

"Inuyasha GET OUT!" Kagome screamed again.

Inuyasha ran out and slammed the door behind him.

"Man what the hell is she doing in my bathroom?" Said Inuyasha very annoyed and embarrassed.

Kagome was breathing hard. She quickly finished her bath and got dressed.

"EWWW!" she thought, "He saw me naked!"

Inuyasha was downstairs already in the kitchen, he was making some pancakes. Kagome reluctantly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"How many do you want Kagome?" asked Inuyasha avoiding her eyes.

"Uh I'll have two," said Kagome sitting down.

"Um I'm sorry about barging in like that," said Inuyasha.

"I didn't see anything!" he quickly added.

"He did," thought Kagome to herself.

"It's ok I should've asked you before taking a bath in your bathroom," said Kagome rather quickly herself.

"My shower wasn't working and I didn't know were the other bathrooms were," said Kagome looking down at her hands.

"I'll get that fixed for you so don't worry about it," said Inuyasha still not looking her in the eyes.

The pancakes were ready and Inuyasha brought the two plates along with some coffee. As he set the plate in front of Kagome his hand accidentally grazed her chest.

"Oh man I am so sorry!" said Inuyasha turning red again.

"It's ok," said Kagome uncomfortably.

They ate in silence.

"This is so stupid!" said Inuyasha.

He stood up grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her close to him. Kagome was surprised and was blushing furiously.

"This is killing me Kaogme I need you!" hissed Inuyasha in Kagome's ear.

"But Inuyasha, I'm on my period!" said Kagome.

Well give me REVIEWS! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!


	7. A Night At The Club Anyone?

A NIGHT AT THE CLUB ANYONE?

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME

Hey guys that was pretty funny, Kagome on her period. I don't think'm gonna put lemonsin this story maybe in my later ones. So yeah…

"Kagome!" whined Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I don't smell anything funky so your not on you know," stated Inuyasha while he was sniffing her.

At that moment Miroku and Sango walked in.

"What are you two doing?" asked Sango cracking up at the sight of Inuyasha holding Kagome and his head down there.

"Inuyasha I suggest you get a room," said Miroku.

"Shut up idiot!" said Inuyasha finally letting Kagome go.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then smiled.

"Nohing," they both said in unison.

Mioku wrapped his hand around Sango's waist and Sango blushed.

"Doesn't look like nothing," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on drop it," said Miroku.

"We're just having some fun," said Sango placing her finger on Miroku's lips.

"Cut it out love birds!" Inuyasha cut in.

"What are you doing in my house any way's?" said Inuyasha "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Come on Inuyasha lets have some fun," said Miroku.

"How about we catch a movie?" said Kagome "but not a scary one.

"Yeah then to the mall!" said Sango excitedly.

"Come on Inuyasha," pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha looked in her eyes. He couldn't say no not to her.

"Fine," said Inuyasha finally.

"They went in the theatre, got their popcorn, and sat down.

The movie started. Sango and Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku put his arm around Sango. Sango sat close to him. Inuyasha had never seen such a stupid movie. That's why he was laughing. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and found him smiling at the screen. She was glad he was enjoying the movie. Inuyasha doesn't laugh that much. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and found her watching him instead of the movie. Next to them Miroku and Sango were making out already. Kagome rested her head on Inuyahsa's shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. They both fell asleep. They were awoken by the lights. The movie was over. Kagome stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"That was fun," said Kagome.

"What do you mean the movie sucked and we fell asleep the whole time," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but at least we got some shut eye," said Kagome

Sango and Miroku were already walking out of the theatre.

"Lets go," said Kagome.

She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran out pulling Inuyasha after her. They got in the car and drove to the mall. Sango and Kagome ran into every shop. The went into this one little boutique.

"Wow this is such a cute little place!" exclaimed Kagome.

Miroku and Inuyasha were wainting outside buried by the girls' bags. Kagome and Sango went through all the clothes. Something glittery caught Kagome's eye. She pulled it out. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. It was turquoise with black stripes. The turquoise had glitter all over it then the black balanced it out with its sleekness. It was strapless. The mini skirt came down to the middle of her thighs. Kagome went in the fitting room and tried it on. It looked great on her and fit perfectly. She stepped out and showed Sango. Sango's mouth hung open.

"Kagome you have to get that!" said Sango jumping around getting a good look of her friend.

"You think so?" asked Kagome reluctantly.

"Yeah!" said Sango.

"Ok I guess I'll get it," said Kagome.

Sango had also gotten a cute mini skirt. Hers was a halter and her back was completely showing. It looked great on her long figure. They paid for their new outfits. These bags they carried themselves.

"Hey guys we should go to a club tonight!" said Sango excitedly.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then finally agreed. They went home to get ready. The two girls went upstairs to Kagome's room to get ready. Kagome got into her new dress. She went over to get the shoes she bought. She put them on. They were the kind you strap up. The straps criss crossed up to just below her knees. Kagome fixed her hair into a neat flirty up do. For her makeup she didn't really use much. She put on some glittery turquoise eye shadow that made her eyes pop with a sweep of mascara. On her lips she put a pink lip gloss. She put a light pink blush on her cheeks that made her glow. She wore some chandelier earrings to finish the look. Sango looked great too. Her dress was a bright yellow, her makeup was like Kagome's except for her eyes they were a dramatic yellow. Her hair was down and flowing like silk. The guys were already dressed and waiting down stairs.

"Ready Kagome?" asked Sango.

"You know I am," said Kagome smiling.

They walked down the stairs were Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for them. When they turned around and looked at the girls their jaws dropped. Inuyasha watched Kagome she looked even better then Ever!

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome "What are you staring at?"

"Uh nothing," said Inuyasha quickly.

"Lets go guys," said Sango impatiently.

Inuyasha followed after Kagome. Kagome sat next to him in the car. Inuyasha drove them to the club. At every light they stopped at Inuyasha would take a glance at Kagome. They finally reached their destination. Inuyasha parked the car. Sango and Miroku had already gone inside. Inuyasha had dropped Sango and Miroku off while he looked for a spot to park with Kagome. He found one and parked. He helped Kagome out. When they went inside all the guys stared at Kagome as she walked by. This made Kagome feel really uncomfortable. Seeing Kagome uncomfortable Inuyasha grabbed her hand and went towards the table where Sango and Miroku were enjoying their drinks. Inuyasha brought drinks for Kagome and himself. After a while Miroku and Sango went to dance leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Um you want to dance?" asked Kagome looking over to where Miroku and sango were having a blast.

"Uh I don't really like to dance," said Inuyasha.

A slow song came on.

"Aww come on Inuyasha please… for me," said Kagome.

"Fine," said Inuyasha as he was dragged to the dance floor by Kagome.

Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome's small waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They danced like this for what seemed hours. Both lost in their own worlds.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"I really wasn't on my period, I was just kidding," said Kagome smiling "Good thing I did too or else they ( Sango and Miroku) would've walked in on us"

"I knew it my nose couldn't be wrong!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and they went home, first dropping off the two drunks.

Well guys give me REVIEWS. YAY SCHOOL'S OVER BUT I MIGHT NOT BE WRITING MUCH OVER THE SUMMER BUT CROSS YOUR FINGERS I GOT SOME GREAT IDEAS FOR SOME NEW STORIES!


	8. Don't Leave Me

DON'T LEAVE ME…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…yeah…

Well guys in this one … well I don't really know what's going to happen because I make up the story as I go. I got a review that wanted a lemon but I really don't think I could write a lemon. Maybe in one of my next stories. The story might come to a close soon, wish I could've made it longer though. See I gotta go on vacation and my grandparents don't have internet soo yeah. Have no fear I always find a way! I'm taking my computer with me and the internet connection … somehow! Ok I'm rambling now so just read the story.

"Finally we're home," said Kagome as she yawned and stretched.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Inuyasha "We danced for four hours non stop,"

"That's a killer on the feet!" huffed Inuyasha.

"Hey I'm the one with the heels!" exclaimed Kagome.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly.

"What?" asked Inuyasha trying to take his shoes off.

"You know what tomorrow is… right?" said Kagome now looking straight at Inuyasha.

"Yeah ,Monday," said Inuyasha finally getting his shoe off.

"No… I'm leaving tomorrow," said Kagome.

"WHAT?" said Inuyasha now looking straight at her.

"What do you mean, leaving?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"You know I came here for a prize… which was to meet you for some time," said Kagome softly, "and I'm graduating, so I will probably have to move,"

"No… you can't," said Inuyasha now holding Kagome's hands.

"I can't live without you," said Inuyasha.

"Of course you can, I'm sure you will find a glamorous actress to be with,"' said Kagome removing Inuyasha's hands.

"No I only want you Kagome!" said Inuyasha feeling helpless.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome.

"Kagome, I love you," said Inuyasha softly.

"You can't leave,' said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I love you too, I've always loved you," whispered Kagome.

"Look Kagome I'm not letting you go, I'm not losing you," said Inuyasha as he cupped Kagomes warm face with his hands.

"Inuyasha I have to move on," said Kagome in tears now.

"You can move on with me," said Inuyasha.

"Really?" said Kagome "How?"

"Tomorrow in front of your house, at noon, be there and make sure everyone you know and your family is there," said Inuyasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"You'll find out tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and they were in each others arms for a while.

"Good night Kagome," said Inuyasha as went upstairs to his room.

Kagome walked to her room. She didn't know what to do. Could she really live with Inuyasha? She loved him with all her heart. Then again what if she got hurt? Well I'll have to make a decision, and it has to be ready by tomorrow. She got into her pj's and sank into bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

Reviews Please! This one is short. I'm moving on Monday to L.A so I'm trying to finish the story. Okay guys reviews, reviews, and more reviews!


	9. Will You

Will you…

Well guys this is the last chapter. Read on to see what happens.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Kagome woke up the next day feeling empty and sad.

"It was so much fun being here, with Inuyasha," thought Kagome, she would never forget the little arguments that they would have and the little romantic moments.

She chuckled at the thought. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She was in her school uniform, she just felt like wearing it. Kagome packed her belongings and took one final look at the room and left. She walked down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen Inuyasha was already there, but he was looking … normal, like there was nothing wrong.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she said sitting across from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha looked up from his breakfast and greeted her with a nervous smile.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm leaving today," said Kagome starting on her waffles.

"No," was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt strange sitting there, the last day that she would see Inuyasha and he didn't even look her in the eyes. She finished her meal and got up.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Kagome as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha got up out of his seat. Kagome had tears forming in her large chocolate eyes. A tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped it with his finger.

"This isn't goodbye," said Inuyasha.

"Have you forgotten you have to gather everybody at noon in front of your house?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I haven't," came Kagome's muffled voice as she buried her head in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Don't worry we'll never be separated," said Inuyasha stroking Kagome's hair.

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes. The large golden orbs were filled with love and care. It made Kagome feel so warm and safe. Kagome hadn't realized that they had been kissing. She gently pulled back. She hugged Inuyasha tight, never wanting to let go but she had to.

"Kagome your rides here," whispered Inuyasha as he let her go.

"Don't forget, at noon," said Inuyasha.

"I won't," smiled Kagome.

She wondered what Inuyasha's plan was that would keep them together, forever. She looked out the window to see her house slowly emerge. She got out of the limo. Her mother, grandpa, Souta, and her friend Sango all rushed out to meet her. Kagome was happy to see her family finally. It was 10:00 a.m. Inuyasha had said to have everyone gathered here at exactly noon. Kagome explained to her family and best friend Sango what was to be done. Everyone picked up a phone and started calling up all their friends and family. At the mention of Inuyasha's name everyone rushed over as fast as they could. Before they know it even the media had heard about it. Everyone was gathered in and around Kagome's house. At noon a white limo stopped in front of Kagome's house. The door opened and Inuyasha stepped out. There was immediate applause and cheering, people screaming his name. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome walked toward him. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha was so dressed up in a sleek black tuxedo. It looked really good on him. His hair shown bright in the sun.

"Inuyasha why are you so dressed up?" asked Kagome.

Everyone was quiet, desperate to hear what was going on.

"Kagome I have to ask you something," said Inuyasha seriously "this could change our lives forever,"

"What?" asked Kagome confused.

Inuyasha dug inside his jacket, taking a little heart shaped box out. He slowly opened it kneeling on one leg. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha opened the little heart shaped box revealing a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a large heart. Inuyasha looked in Kagome's face she looked at him smiling and crying at the same time. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I love you with my soul being," started Inuyasha " Will you… will you marry me?"

He looked at Kagome trying to find an answer on her face, in her eyes. Kagome was so overwhelmed and happy. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She turned to her mom and grandpa and Souta. They all smiled and nodded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was desperately waiting the moment of truth. Kagome kneeled down looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome finally found her voice and said "Yes Inuyasha, I do,"

Inuyasha slipped the ring on Kagome's finger. Then picked her up bridal style and walked to the limo. He set her down so they could get in the car. Everyone had started cheering for them. Inuyasha longingly gave Kagome a kiss.

"Was this the way you planned on keeping us together?" asked Kagome smiling.

"Either that or kidnapping you and running a way," said Inuyasha as they kissed again.

The limo drove away with the newly engaged couple.

"I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"I love you too," said Inuyasha and once again they were kissing each other passionately.

A MONTH LATER KAGOME AND INUYASHA GOT MARRIED. KAGOME ALSO FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL AND STARTED WORKING WITH INUYASHA. SANGO AND MIROKU ALSO GOT MARRIED, AND SANGO IS 3 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH MIOKU'S CHILD. LATER THAT YEAR KOUGA AND KIKYO ALSO GOT MARRIED. THEY ALL ARE LIVING THEIR LIVES HAPPILY RIGHT NOW.

THANKS GUY'S FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY TO THE END. NEXT STORY I PROMISE WILL BE MUCH BETTER AND LONGER. I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY. Ahem … ahem… yeah… tell a friend. WELL ANYWAYS GIVE ME REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND ANY HELPFUL HINTS. THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE THANK YOU I APPRICIATE IT. NOW I HAVE TO GO TO A WEDDING MYSELF, ha ha.


End file.
